


Written in Eternity

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: May the water be safer as I dive in [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: F/F, FalseSymmetry Whump, Hurt No Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Trauma, Permadeath, Sedation, minecraft game mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Someone is speaking to False.
Relationships: Falsesymmetry/ZombieCleo, Minor or Background Relationship(s), falsesymmetry & rendog
Series: May the water be safer as I dive in [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116293
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Written in Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for medical situations and Minecraft mechanics translated into medical treatment.
> 
> This is the third part in a series. I highly recommend that you read at least the first installment to understand what's going on.

Her throat burned unlike anything she had ever felt before. 

False tried to groan, but the attempt at a noise sent her into a violent coughing fit. Hands landed on her shoulders, pressing her into her pillows. False tried to stop them, but her arms wouldn't move. 

_ "Someone get the doctor!" _

That was Stress' voice. But why was Stress asking for a doctor?  _ She  _ was their doctor! False wanted to yell; she wanted to get up and go after Stress and talk some sense into her. 

" _ Get me a ghast tear and fermented spider eye, please. _ " False didn't know this voice. It sounded authoritative. She tried resisting the restraints that were holding her down, but they were too strong. 

" _ False _ ?" Cool hands touched her cheeks and wiped away tears. " _ You're hurting yourself. Please, can you stay still, for me _ ?" Oh, that was a nice voice.

" _ Push regen and weakness. _ " Something burned in her chest. She was falling asleep again, wasn't she? That was okay, she was really tired.

\--

"She's out again." Stress and Cleo looked up at Doctor Hunt, the trauma surgeon the Central Hub had teleported to Hermitcraft three weeks ago now. 

"What does it mean that she woke up?" Stress asked her, resecuring False's IV lines. The doctor sighed.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it  _ waking up _ . There was some physical unrest, yes, but really all it means is that her reflexes aren't dead. It shows there might be less brain damage than I originally thought, but it doesn't promise anything. I'm sorry." The doctor shook her head solemnly. 

'But she responded!' Cleo wanted to scream. 'She responded to my voice!' There was no point in antagonising their only surgeon, though, so she just sat back down next to False's bed, where she had been staying ever since the accident. 

\--

A quiet knock sounded at the door, late at night. Stress and the doctor had retreated to Grian's mansion which was currently operating as a bed and breakfast for the teleported medical staff, and Cleo and a nurse from the Hub were watching over False.

"Come in," Cleo spoke quietly. The door crept open and Cleo was met with a face she hadn't seen in three weeks, since Iskall had dragged him away.

"Can I…" Ren took a shaky breath. "Can I come in?" He looked like he was about to cry.

"Of course." Cleo motioned for him to join her, pulling the wolf hybrid onto her lap and in her arms once he got close.

"I'm sorry, Falsie," he whispered, "that I haven't been to visit you. I was scared." 

\--

" _ I was scared _ ." 

Why was Ren scared? Was she scary? She wanted to hug him. False tried to move her arm again, but to no avail. She tensed and relaxed her hand and fingers.

" _ Hold her hand. _ " That was the nice voice again. It spoke to her a lot. A warm paw grasped her fingers. She squeezed back. 'It's okay, Ren, I love you.'


End file.
